


If I Sinned

by mercyluv



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Ariel Ysk - Freeform, Death, Original Character - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Original work - Freeform, Other, Personaje original - Freeform, Terror, Trabajo Original, muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyluv/pseuds/mercyluv
Summary: Ariel Ysk llora al darse cuenta que su tiempo ha llegado a su fin. Se retira la corona y decide abandonarse en el camino de Estigia. Todo termina. / Texto de salida para un personaje de un juego de rol / Mirovia.





	If I Sinned

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el trabajo final que subí al juego de rol de Mirovia. Me gustó como quedó, así que se los comparto :)   
> Gracias por seguir mi trabajo <3

En el silencio de las hojas mojadas, Ariel lloró.

_/Lloró como las mujeres puras. Ariel se desgranó en lágrimas, sobre los papeles inconclusos, sobre sus súbditos. Se deshizo, abandonó el agua su cuerpo como un manantial dorado de la corte de Aesther. Un hombre hecho pedazos por la información venida a su mente. ¡Malditos eran todos los que lograron alimentarse de su llanto! Tanto dolor tenía que venir de los dioses. Sólo ellos conocían lo que retorcería de esa forma el corazón./_

Lo hizo sobre su escritorio lleno de papeles y flores secas.

Permitió que la tristeza digna de su hermano del invierno llegara a la médula de sus huesos. Le hubiera gustado que fuera de otra manera, que el conocimiento de sus pesadillas lo dotaran de otra información menos que esa. Que el renacimiento de su sentir, que la súbita hidratación de su podrido corazón hubiera sido con más lentitud. Sin embargo, no estaba en él decidir absolutamente nada de lo que los dioses le comunicaban al oído cuando dormía. Era una tristeza saber que su tiempo había llegado.

—Me lo dijeron.—

Ariel habló con la voz entrecortada. Sus queridos súbditos tratando de levantarlo, pero era como un pesado costal de tierra mojada.

—Acaban mis días en la tierra.—

Alzó sus brazos al cielo, a mitad de su destrozada escena. Quería que alguien le besara los dedos. Imaginó el rostro dulce de su hermana Aesther diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien. Que el día de mañana sería otro día lleno de sol y que sus amigos, los espíritus del cementerio, estarían emocionados con verlo otra vez. Pero recibió la sensación del frío, el congelamiento inmediato de las manos.

Cuando levantó la barbilla pudo sentir que se llenó la habitación. Era como si todos estuvieran acompañándolo en otro plano, conociendo el silencio de la premura del fin. Le tocaron los dedos para tratar de darle algo del calor que necesitaba. Los besos de los muertos eran como golpes de hielo sobre el rostro. Ariel cabizbajo, se levantó para desplomarse en el suelo. Dejaría que lo abrazaran una última vez antes de marcharse.

Lloró tanto, que se quedaron sus ojos cristalinos y brillantes como un cielo que ve una puesta de sol.

 

**x.x.x.x**

 

La vida de Ariel siempre había estado delineada de numerosos infortunios que lograron forjarlo hacia adentro. Con los pensamientos siempre bien enmarañados, supo desde que recibió esa corona de ramas y espinas que su tiempo en Mirovia no iba a ser eterno, que moriría como la hoja seca en la que se había convertido, presionado por las propias angustias. Haber visto a sus padres fallecer frente a sus ojos fue solo el inicio de una cadena de pesadillas que ni la Tragaluna pudo quitarle de la superficie de los párpados.

Callado, apartado de sus súbditos, la vida de la corte y el templo, las sombras habían estado acogiéndolo como una manta pesada sobre los hombros y la espalda. Agachado, avergonzado de las memorias y su sentir, se había quedado en el fondo de su habitación.

No salía. No comía. Las propias pesadillas se habían anidado en la punta de sus pestañas como gotas a punto caer después de una turbulenta lluvia. Su súbito alejamiento, no tenía explicación aparente pero el dolor de su pasado junto con la pesadumbre de vivir todos los días, cegaron su juicio. Sabía que la única forma de terminar con las cosas era levantándose de su lugar, de su jaula imaginaria y emerger hacia el destino.

Mandó a sus súbditos a salir de la habitación en cuando lo escucharon levantarse. Caminó hacia su escritorio y, con pluma en mano, escribió:

_“Soy un sirviente de esta corona._

_Ella habla y yo escucho. Soy un ferviente seguidor de sus palabras e indicaciones que lideran mis movimientos, el respirar de mis pulmones y el palpitar de mi corazón._

_Es también el día de ahora en que la escucho, cierro los ojos para sentir su canción y entenderla. Soy su cordero, pero aquí, termina mi campo. La vida es un ciclo infinito. Las cosas nacen, crecen y terminan muriendo como el sol entre las montañas. Mi turno de fallecer no será hoy, quizás tampoco mañana. Pero mi estancia en esta hermosa isla que nos ha coronado como reyes ha acabado. El Otoño de mi vida se acerca, puedo sentirlo encima de mi piel. Por lo tanto, he tomado la decisión de marcharme como las hojas sobre la corriente._

_No sé a dónde voy. Pero no significa que estoy perdido. No lloren por mi, hermanos. Estaré en el viento, en la brisa del mar, en la oscuridad de la noche. Cuidaré sus párpados. Me robaré el trabajo de las tragalunas y seré quien los hace dormir en las noches. Sus pesadillas se mantendrán apagadas._   
_No hay suficientes palabras para despedirme de ustedes, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo._

_Aesther, hermana. Que tu belleza se quede perenne y eterna, que el agua que brota de tus manantiales sigan refrescando la tierra y que tu sonrisa encienda las velas de tus súbditos. Guíalos como sabes hacerlo._

_Ajani, el fuego de tu personalidad testaruda los ha fortalecido. Creo que, quizás, si apartas el humo de tus pensamientos, puedes despertar un fuego aún más intenso. Baja la cabeza cuando necesites hacerlo, podría ayudarte ahora más que nunca._

_Asthur, mi querido témpano de hielo. Vuélvete misericordioso y valiente cuando lleguen a tus murallas. Protégelos._

_Sé que esta corona hallará a un aguerrido que les de doscientos años más de servicio. Que su corazón sea tierno con la muerte, amable con la oscuridad y marchito, como un eterno servidor._

_Hasta entonces, que la corona de sus cortes viva en su cabeza. La eternidad les besa le frente._

_Los veré, eventualmente, cuando el resto del mundo se desmorone.”_

Cerró los ojos. La pluma se deslizó de sus manos como si estuviesen hechas de seda. Parpadeó. Había terminado.

Sus últimas palabras hallarían espacio en quien quisiera escucharlas. Llevó una mano al pecho para apretarlo y de pronto, todo ese dolor se convirtió en lo de un inicio:

Nada.

Se pasó la lengua por encima de los labios y buscó una navaja filosa cerca de su escritorio. Después de haberla retirado del cajón, amarró su largo cabello y pasó el lado filoso por el espacio que despejaría los metros de cabello que había juntado con los años. Cuidadoso, lo acomodó de forma que pareciera una bufanda y la colgó en el respaldo de su asiento. Junto a ella, acomodó también la corona. Así se despedía.

No permitió que nadie lo acompañara. Afuera, en la neblina, se fue desapareciendo de la vista de sus allegados. Para cuando habían parpadeado, su sombra se despegó de la pupila de los que lo despidieron. Ariel Ysk había partido a la orilla del mundo, de donde había nacido. Lloraron. Esta era la muerte de un soberano, honrada y justa despedida que aún contenía mucha dignidad. Con la cabeza en alto, le rogaron a los dioses por el bienestar del alma que albergó las sombras que ahora estaban sin dueño.

La corona, ahora vacía, pareció haber crecido más espinas.

El viento jamás estuvo tan frío.


End file.
